Un pequeño cambio, una gran diferencia
by MissFarah
Summary: Marinette nunca imaginó que darle el muñeco de Chat a la pequeña e inocente Manon causaría que la identidad de su compañero terminara siendo revelada, mucho menos enfrente de ella, Alya y algunas personas en el tren.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zagtoon.**

* * *

 _ **"El efecto mariposa"**_

Para los que no sepan qué es eso, es una teoría que trata sobre que el aleteo de una pequeña mariposa puede causar un tsunami, es decir, que la más pequeña acción, sin importar que tan insignificante parezca, puede alterar el futuro y traer graves consecuencias.

Ahora te preguntarás, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con esta historia? Por supuesto que sí.

Supongo que todos nosotros recordamos aquella vez que la pequeña Manon fue akumatizada y se transformó en La Marionnettiste ¿no? Pues es esta misma historia, solo que con una pequeña diferencia, que cambia todo por completo...

* * *

-¡Manon! ¿Qué hac-?-Preguntaba confundida la peliazul, pero fue interrumpida.

-Olvidé mi mochila.- Le contestó, aclarando su duda del porqué aún seguía aquí en vez de estar yéndose con su madre.Y en ese momento vio una vez más a aquella muñeca que tanto anhelaba..- ¿Me puedes prestar a Ladybug?-

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo tu madre?- Respondió Marinette, haciendo referencia a lo que dijo la . Hace poco las dos chicas estaban jugando con unos muñecos de los superhéroes de París y tres de sus villanos, la pequeña quería llevarse la de Ladybug, pero su madre no se lo había permitido.

-No se dará cuenta si la escondo.-

-Lo siento, pero ahora la estoy reparando.- Contestó, y era cierto, por una rabieta de la niña accidentalmente a la muñeca de la heroína se le había caído el brazo, y estaba enfocada en coserla, por más que quisiera no se la podía dar en ese estado.

-¡Por favor!- Puso unos ojos de cachorrito triste, lo cuál siempre lograban que se saliera con la suya.

Marinette trató de resistirse, pero fue en vano, aquella lindura era difícil de ignorar. Miró a su kwami Tikki, quién desde su escondite le negó con la cabeza para decirle que no lo hiciera.

 _-¡No puedo darle la muñeca en ese estado! Tendré que darle otro...-_ Pensó, ¿pero cuál? Sabía que la pobre quería a Ladybug con tantas ganas. _-Vamos, debe haber uno que la ponga satisfecha.-_ Y ahí fue cuándo vio al de Chat Noir, quizás no le molestaría si tenía por mientras al compañero de Ladybug, después de todo él también era un héroe y Manon de vez en cuándo parecía admirarlo.

-De acuerdo, te prestaré a Chat Noir.-Decía mientras lo agarraba y se lo daba, por la cara de la niña se notaba que no era lo que esperaba.

-¿No puedo tener a Ladybug también?- Preguntó, pero no había tiempo de una respuesta ya que madre ya la había llamado, así que no le quedaba otra opción que guardar el muñeco de Chat que le habían dado y llevárselo con ella.-¡Ok mamá!-Dicho aquello se fue despidiéndose con una dulce e inocente sonrisa en su rostro, lo qué era bueno, ya que significaba que no estaba enojada o algo por el estilo.

 _-Parece ser que no le molestará tener solo a Chat Noir por ahora. Además, ¿qué daño podría causar? De todos modos son solo unos muñecos...-_

* * *

 **¡Holis! MissFarah aquí presente, para aquellos que me siguen desde antes, seguramente me habrán conocido como _"SuperShootingStar"_ ,pues verán, terminé cambiándome el nombre,jeje :3 Digamos que el anterior ya no me convencía demasiado.**

 **Bueno, en primera,quiero aclarar que este es el comienzo de mi primer fic de Miraculous Ladybug,¡yay! :D Tengo planeado hacerlo corto, como dos o tres capítulos, sin tener que contar el prólogo, claro. Originalmente iba a ser solo un One-Shot pero se me empezaron a venir más cosas en la mente que podían desarrollar la historia de una manera interesante :)**

 **La verdad antes estaba trabajando en otro fic de esta serie, pero después vino el episodio dieciocho, La Marionnettiste y me puse a pensar, "¿Y si Marinette le hubiese dado el muñeco de Chat en vez de el de Lady Wifi?" Y como que me inspiró un poco más esta idea, y salió esto :'D Y no, no significa que vaya a dejar el otro en el que estaba trabajando, simplemente como este será corto lo terminaré primero para no estar revolviéndome, además, haré lo mejor posible para seguir con mi fic de Gravity Falls lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo amigos.**

 **MissFarah,cambio y fuera.**


	2. Revelación

**Ninguno de los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zagtoon**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:Revelación**

Manon estaba en la sala de espera del estudio dónde trabaja su madre, mientras a los lejos ella estaba hablando con sus compañeros de trabajo, con el muñeco de Chat en su mano derecha y una revista con Ladybug de portada en la izquierda, jugando a que ambos héroes estaban tras otro villano.

-"Vamos Ladybug, el malo está ahí!"-Dijo imitando la voz del héroe felino.

-"No te preocupes Chat, ¡haya voy!"-Y dicho aquello con un tono un poco más agudo, hizo algunos movimientos con la revista, haciendo de cuenta que la heroína vencía al héroe imaginario.

-"¡Bien hecho Ladybug, salvaste el día!"-

-"¡No lo habría logrado sin ti Chat! Sabes que nosotros siempre ganamos"-Dicho aquello junto ambos objetos, simulando que se daban su choque de puños.

Manon siguió jugando, se le hacía muy divertido. Quizás no tenía la muñeca de Ladybug, pero al menos supo como ingeniárselas para que eso no arruinara su diversión, aunque lo que no se esperaba es que de pronto alguien viniera a hacerlo.

-Déjame ver.-Dijo su madre mientras le arrebataba el muñeco.-Es uno de los muñecos de Marinette, ¡Te atreviste a traerlo a pesar de que dije que no!- Comenzó a regañar a su hija.

-Pero..Fue Marinette quién me dijo que lo tomara.-Intentó defenderse.

-¡Me desobedeciste! Te dije que no tomaras las muñecas y lo hiciste.- Decía mientras guardaba el juguete en su bolso.- Con la pena tendré que confiscarlo.-

-¡No mamá, por favor devuélvemelo!-

-¡Ya detente! No estoy contenta. Ahora espérame aquí.- Y tras ordenar aquello se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a su hija con su berrinche, enojada.

Manon estaba muy molesta por aquello, lo consideraba injusto, ya que ni siquiera había robado el muñeco, Marinette dejó que lo tomara, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso? Lo único que ahora se le cruzaba en la mente era tener ese muñeco, y no sólo el de Chat, sino también todos, incluyendo el de su preciada Ladybug.

Lamentablemente esas emociones negativas fueron suficientemente fuertes como para captar la atención del terrible villano, Hawkmoth.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Marinette y Alya estaban corriendo directo al metro, llegando justo a tiempo para pensar un poco y ver si irían a la primera función o simplemente ir a comprar un libro que la castaña quería e ir a la siguiente, pero esta última se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a unos metros de ellas dos.

-¡Marinette, a las nueve en punto!-

-No hay ninguna función a las nueve en punto.- Dijo la joven de las coletas confundida.

-No en tu teléfono, aquellas nueve en punto.- La morena hizo que su amiga girara la cabeza hacia su izquierda para que lo viera.

-¡Adrien!-Suspiró sonrojada la joven de los pendientes rojos.

-¡Vamos!-

Y sin decir nada más, la jaló lo más pronto posible al vagón que estaba cerca del de el rubio. Al entrar, lo primero que hicieron fue ver lo que hacía desde donde estaban, ya que eran separados por una puerta, que afortunadamente tenía una ventana en la parte superior.

Marinette lo estaba observando embobada, pensando que hacer, ya era muy probable que el chico también fuera al cine, y no quería parecer obsesionada (Cosa que, sinceramente, era un poco cierta), lo cuál la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Poco después de que Alya se riera de sus locuras, vio como el modelo dirigía su mirada hacia ellas, pero en ese preciso momento la enamorada se escondió detrás de su mejor amiga, causando que solo viera a la chica con lentes, y él solo la saludó.

-Nos está saludando...-Dijo entre dientes mientras también lo saludaba.

-Oh no ¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Regresar el saludo.-Dicho aquello sacó a Marinette de su escondite y le agarró la mano para moverla y hacer que también lo salude.

El pobre chico se quedó algo confundido, pero igualmente siguió saludando con una amable sonrisa.

* * *

Una niña pelignegra con puntas azules, de piel lila, ojos amarillos, quién usaba un peculiar vestido que era de los mismos colores que su cabellera, subió al piso de arriba y pudo sacar el muñeco de Chat Noir a escondidas del bolso de la Sra. Chamakh, o mejor dicho, _su madre._

Sí, ella es Manon, quién akumatizada es La Marionnettiste,pero bueno, supongo que ya la conocen, después de todo, es _casi_ la misma historia, ¿no?

La pequeña villana sentó el muñeco en una caja, con la varita que tenía apunto hacia él, elevándolo hacia arriba.

-Chan Noir, ¡regresa a la vida!-Dijo y con aquellas palabras lanzó un rayo de luz, lista para convertir al chico felino en su primer títere

Oh, oh, creo que esto no es bueno.

* * *

Luego de ver ese peculiar saludo, Adrien decidió seguir con lo suyo, estaba mirando por su celular que horario sería él más adecuado para ver una película él solo (Bueno, él y su kwami, Plagg),sintió que una extraña fuerza comenzaba a apoderarse de él, y vio que de sus pies un destello surgía.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-Preguntó alterado mientras Plagg en un acto de reflejo salió de su chaqueta y se escondió sin ser visto, observando en shock lo que le pasaba a su humano.

-¡Adrien!-Exclamó Marinette inmediatamente, para después ver aquello que la dejaría impactada, no solo a ella, sino también a Alya y a las personas que iban en el mismo vagón que el chico que la hacía suspirar siempre que pasaba.

Adrien Agreste se había transformado en _Chat Noir._

-¿C-chat Noir?-Dijo en voz alta lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver aquello.

¿Acaso era posible? Aquél dulce, amable y caballeroso Adrien Agreste, su compañero de clases y amor (casi) secreto, era Chat Noir, ese extrovertido, coqueto y mal comediante, su compañero a la hora de defender la ciudad de Paris de Hawkmoth.

Era algo que le costaba digerir. Tal vez solo se trataba de otro akuma, probablemente algún villano que transformaba a todos los chicos en otros _Copycats_ o algo por el estilo, no podía aceptarlo.

No sabía que decir, como reaccionar, ni siquiera qué pensar. Pero el impacto se le había ido al escuchar como abría la puerta con sus brazos y notar como la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Marinette...- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero no una encantadora como siempre lo hacía, sino una maliciosa. Al darse cuenta que él le hablaba la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que estaba hace rato, ¿Le había hecho algo?.-¡Entrégame la muñeca de Ladybug!-

Y ese impactante momento...Se volvió confuso y raro. ¿Por qué el querría esa muñeca? Sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella cuándo se ponía aquél antifaz y traje, pero dudaba que pudiera llegar a tal extremo.

-¿P-para qué la querrías C-chat?-Le dijo

-No, yo soy La Marionnettiste ¡Y quiero que me des esa muñeca y la de todos los demás!-Le contestó como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le habían dicho que si no comía su colibrí no le darían postre, lo cuál convirtió la situación aún más confusa.

-¿Muñecos? ¿De verdad quieres que te los de? Pero...- Tomó un respiro hondo y continuó, no le quedaba de otra que puedo, están en mi casa, pero repito, ¿por qué los quieres?-

-¡Porque me dijiste que me los prestarías, y mi mamá dijo que no! Así que ahora...¡Dámelos! O si no lo lamentarás mucho.-Siguió con su berrinche, pero detrás de ese gato, Marinette pudo darse cuenta por esas palabras de quién se trataba.

-Manon.- Susurró su nombre, ahora no solo debía lidiar con el hecho de quizás haber descubierto la identidad de su compañero, sino qué también la dulce e inocente Manon estaba akumatizada, y qué de alguna forma ahora controlaba a Chat.

-Quiero la muñeca de Ladybug para ser la más fuerte y así pueda ganar.- Dio un pequeño brinco de alegría como lo haría un pequeñín...Definitivamente se trataba de Manon.

Al terminar de hablar, el tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de escapar a Chat, dejando a una Marinette tratando de volver a procesar que acababa de pasar.

-No...puedo...creerlo.- Dijo una atónita Alya con su celular agarrado en posición horizontal, quién grabó toda esa conversación y lo detuvo finalmente.- ¡Esto será una gran noticia en mi Ladyblog! Aunque no grabé cuándo se transformó y...-Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga seguía impresionada.

Trató de decirle algo, pero en ese momento la heroína corrió a esconderse para transformarse inmediatamente.

-No sé que hacer Tikki, ¿acaso Adrien es realmente Chat Noir?-Le comentó a su kwami.

-No estoy muy segura Marinette, pero si de que esto es obra de un akuma, y debemos detenerlo lo más pronto posible.- Afirmó.

-De acuerdo.-

Entonces, estaba a punto de decir aquellas palabras...Hasta que escuchó a alguien hablarle.

-Así que todo este tiempo tú eras Ladybug,¿eh?-

* * *

 **¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Qué hará Marinette ahora? ¿La identidad de Chat Noir será expuesta ante todos?**

 **¿Seguirán leyendo esto con voz de locutor?**

 **¡Si quieren saber las repuestas no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de..."Un pequeño cambio, una gran diferencia"!**

 **Ok, ya XD Hablando enserio,¡Y aquí tienen el primer capítulo! :D La verdad admito que al principio me costó un poco, no porque fuera difícil, sino que digamos que no me sentía muy a gusto tener que repetir lo mismo que pasó originalmente en el episodio XD Pero ahora sí las cosas se pusieron interesantes ewe** **Lamento si les parece corto, pero como dije antes, este fic no será largo.**

 **Bueno, trataré de seguir lo más pronto posible, ya que sigo en época de exámenes y no terminaran sino hasta el Viernes 19 de Febrero (Why? ;w;) Y me concentraré en ello, ya que, bueno, no quiero reprobar.**

 **Y aclaro que vuelvo a resubir este cap debido a que cierta personita sin querer lo borró porque en este preciso momento ya es muy tarde y el sueño la está matando...Y si,esa personita soy yo,lo lamento,no volverá a ocurrir :'v**

 **Eeeeen fin,gracias por leer y les agradecería bastante si me dejan reviews, y si contienen críticas constructivas mucho mejor :)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo amigos.** **MissFarah,cambio y fuera.**


	3. Problema resuelto,¿o no?

**Ninguno de los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y ZagToon**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:Problema resuelto, ¿o no?**

—Así que todo este tiempo tú eras Ladybug,¿eh?—Comentó la misteriosa voz.

—¿¡E-eh!?—Dijo Marinette alterada, justo cuándo pensaba que este día no podía ir peor.

Volteó para ver quién era esa persona que descubrió su más profundo secreto, pero para su sorpresa no era una persona, sino una especie de pequeño gato negro volador, lo cuál la sorprendió aún más.

— ¡Plagg!— Exclamó asombrada la kwami roja.—

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?— Preguntó confusa la peliazul.

—Claro que nos conocemos. Yo desde el principio de los tiempos fui ,y aún soy, el kwami de Chat Noir.— Dijo la criatura.— Y parece ser que ustedes ya conocen la identidad de mi portador actual, ¿no?—

Y con esas palabras ahora estaba más que seguro que Chat era Adrien. Este día parecía ser uno de esos sueños raros que las personas de vez en cuándo suelen tener sin alguna explicación en específico, simplemente los sueñan y ya. Lamentablemente para Marinette todo parecía ser real, pero aun así le costaba creerlo.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? Te veo algo distraída.— La voz del kwami felino hizo que la protagonista volviera al planeta Tierra, quién otra vez había viajado al espacio de su mente a pensar.

— ¿Eh? Oh,n-no es nada. Es simplemente que todavía sigo impactada de que Adrien sea Chat. — Admitió.

—Es entendible. Cuando se vuelve Chat pasa de ser todo un principito a un idiota. —Comentó.

—No quiero interrumpir su conversación, pero te recuerdo que tú también te volverás una marioneta si no te apresuras pronto. — Dijo Tikki, y tenía razón, no había tiempo para hablar ahora.

—Cierto. ¡Tikki, transformación!— Y al decir aquellas palabras se transformó en Ladybug, lista para la acción.

Estaba a punto de irse cuándo recordó que podía ser peligroso para Plagg quedarse solo, seguramente como Tikki él se la pasaba escondido detrás de Adrien.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?— Ofreció. — Podrías esconderte aquí en mi bolso. — Lo señaló.

—Hmm, pensaba en ir por mi cuenta a casa de ese cabeza de chorlito, pero creo que tu idea es mejor. — Respondió y se metió ahí.

—Bien, ahora sí. ¡Vamos!—

* * *

Afortunadamente Ladybug pudo llegar justo a tiempo, ya que Chat, o mejor dicho, La Marionnettiste usándolo, apenas y metía los muñecos en una bolsa suya que probablemente estaba expuesta en su cuarto.

— ¡Marionnettiste!—Dijo, haciendo que su controlado compañero dejara de hacer lo que hace y se fijara en ella. — ¿No tienes vergüenza? No está bien robar las muñecas de tu niñera. —Le sermoneó.

— ¡Pronto tendré sus Miraculous, ustedes bola de malos buenos chicos súper no lindos!— Le contestó sin sentido, sinceramente para Ladybug era difícil de ver a su compañero decir esas palabras, a pesar de que sabía que la verdadera villana era quién las decía.

Y así es como la batalla entre ambos comenzó. Chat trató de atacarla pero ella lo esquivó justo a tiempo, para luego tratar de hacer lo mismo, pero desafortunadamente él también era ágil. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad para usar su yoyo, tirar la bolsa y recoger la muñeca que la representaba, al menos así se aseguraría de no ser una de sus marionetas por ahora.

—Devuélvemela. — Dijo la titiritera a través del chico felino.

— ¡No!—Contestó, y por alguna razón no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que huir y esconderse, tal vez Chat se cansaría e iría a dónde está la niña akumatizada.

Mientras iba de techo en techo, notó que él la seguía, así que continuó lo más rápido que pudo para que no la alcanzara. Finalmente, probablemente por su buena suerte, pudo esconderse detrás de una pared de un edificio.

A pesar de no poder ver nada, su sexto sentido le advertía que se encontraba cerca, buscándola para quitarle la muñeca. Esperó un rato y finalmente sintió que ya se había ido, se asomó y estaba en lo correcto, lo cual se le hizo un alivio, así que subió a uno de los techos.

—Eso estuvo cerca. — Escucho decir a Plagg, quién saco su parte superior del bolso, casi se le había olvidado que lo había llevado con él.

—Sí, y si queremos liberarlo del control y evitar que los demás terminen así debemos apurarnos rápido. — Puso la muñeca en su bolso con cuidado para que no estorbara al kwami.

Ahora, ¿dónde podría encontrarse? Paris era un lugar muy grande y no había pistas de su posible localización. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Llamaré a su madre. —Y con su celular especial la llamó.

— ¿A su madre? ¿Harás que la castigue quitándole la televisión por un mes o algo así?— Dijo, pero ella ignoró el comentario.

"— ¿Bueno?—"Contestó la Sra. Chamkh

—Disculpe las molestias, pero soy yo, Ladybug.—

"— ¿Cómo? ¡Ladybug!—"Dijo asombrada, no se esperaba que la súper heroína la llamara.

— ¿Dónde estás?— Le preguntó apurada.

"—Bien, en el estudio de TV—"

— ¿Y tú hija está contigo?—

"—Sí, está en la recepción. ¿Por qué? ¿Está todo bien?—"

—Si, pero…Uh,no se mueva. Estaré ahí— Y colgó. Genial, tendría que explicarle que su hija estaba akumatizada y estaba controlando a antiguos villanos con los que lidió en el pasado y a Chat, esperaba que no se alterara.

* * *

Al llegar al estudio y contarle a la madre de la niña, Nadja, lo que ocurrió, pidió ver los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad. Al hacerlo se veía claramente que aún se encontraba en el edificio con Chat, quién le había entregado los muñecos. Esto no era nada bueno.

— ¡Necesitamos evacuar el lugar!—Alertó.

— ¡No! Quiero a mi hija de vuelta. —Dijo Nadja e intentó ir hacia donde se encontraba su hija, pero fue detenida.

—La traeré de regreso Sra. Chamakh. Pero me ayudaría sabiendo que está a salvo.— Le dijo Ladybug.

Al principio la reportera dudó, ya que sabía que por su culpa su hija se había vuelto una villana, si tan sólo no le hubiera quitado ese muñeco, pero luego asintió, confiaba en Ladybug.

* * *

Ya se encontraba afuera de la puerta, lista para terminar con esto de una vez con todas. Contó hasta tres y la abrió de una patada, y lamentablemente contempló que los otros tres muñecos estaban en el aire, por lo cual Lady Wifi, Evillustrador y Rogercop no tardarían en aparecer. No se equivocó, apenas había llegado ellos tres llegaron detrás de ella. Ellos ya eran sus marionetas.

5 contra 1. Era injusto, pero por fortuna sabía cómo arreglárselas para que no obtuvieran la muñeca, llegando al punto desde estar arriba en el techo (y provocar que Chat se caiga) a volver a estar adentro del edificio, con su Lucky Charm, una extensión de cable, en la mano y su yoyo en la otra.

Luego de tener un plan, lo ejecutó para ocasionar que Lady Wifi se equivocara de objetivo y pausara a La Marionnetistte y sus muñecos, que por lógica también congeló a las personas que representaban.

Se dirigió hacia la chiquilla akumatizada mientras silbaba, rompió la varita, purificó al akuma y con el Lucky Charm arregló todo y volvió a la normalidad a todas las personas. Problema resuelto, ¿o no?

O no.

— ¿Ladybug? ¿Q-qué pasó?— Preguntó un Adrien confundido.

Oh oh.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí les traigo el esperado capítulo 2! :'D**

 **Ok,enserio lo siento demasiado,sé que por la espera esperaban más,pero créanme, originalmente esto iba a ser más corto XD Y no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo se pondrá mejor 7u7 En especial ya que no tendré que ver el episodio 18 una y otra vez para seguir escribiendo las partes similares,por lo tanto será más fácil para mí X'D Por lo tanto, ¿qué creen que pasará después? ;D**

 **Espero que les guste,y les agradecería bastante que me dejaran reviews con críticas constructivas :3**

 **Y un agradecimiento a _DaydreamingPrincess16_** **por el consejo sobre usar guiones largos, de verdad te lo agradezco :)**

 **En fin,¡eso es todo amigos!**

 **MissFarah,cambio y fuera.**


	4. El mensaje

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no son de mi propiedad, son una creación de Thomas Astruc y pertenecen a ZagToon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:El mensaje**

 **FINAL**

— ¿L-ladybug? ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó el rubio confundido.

Oh rayos, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Ahora se encontraba en un gran lío. No sólo porque tendría que explicarle que gracias a un akuma ahora no solo ella había descubierto que era Chat Noir, ¡sino también Alya y varias personas! ¿Y si Alya ya lo había publicado en su Ladyblog? ¿O alguien que se hallaba en el tren en ese momento se lo había contado a alguien? Si el caso era ese, no podría mentirle.

Ladybug se quedó paralizada, mientras las personas que estaban controladas por Manon cuándo estaba akumatizada tampoco se movían, tratando de recordar cómo llegaron ahí. Entre esas personas estaba Alya, quién no quitó de su vista al modelo por un momento, y no se necesitaba preguntar por qué.

Aun esperando una respuesta de la chica de sus sueños, notó que algo se asomaba desde su bolso, parecía ser una cosa negra con orejas que se le hacían muy familiares…Y ahí se dio cuenta que era su propio Kwami. ¿¡Cómo había llegado ahí!? Revisó su chaqueta y realmente no estaba, lo cual aumentó la confusión. ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Será que ahora sabe quién es él? Estaba a punto de decir algo cuándo la heroína volvió en sí.

— E-es una larga historia, les explicaré a todos luego.— Contestó algo nerviosa, para luego cargar a la pequeña quién no sabía qué hace unos segundos fue transformada en una terrible villana.— P-pero primero debo llevarla con su madre. ¡Adiós!— Dicho esto se fue más rápido que en rayo.

El rubio estaba a punto de seguirla, cuándo una mano le jaló del brazo, miró hacia la persona y era su compañera de clases, Alya.

— Bien, no sé qué acaba de pasar, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar.— Le dijo ella con una cara seria, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno.

* * *

Luego de traer a Manon al piso de abajo para que se reencontrara con su madre, quién la abrazó y le agradeció, para después irse con ella. Misión cumplida…Ah, cierto, ahora tenía que resolver el problema con Chat, es decir, Adrien.

En primera, ¿Cómo le devolvería su kwami? Por si acaso no podía arriesgarse a otorgárselo en público, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría al contarle todo lo que pasó. Nunca antes imaginó que estaría en una situación así, por lo tanto no sabía que hacer ahora.

— ¡Ladybug!— Le llamó una voz.

Volteó y resultó ser su fan número y mejor amiga en su vida como civil.

— ¿Alya?—

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?— Preguntó feliz de que su ídola no se olvidó de ella.

— ¡Claro que no! Cómo te dije, leo tu Ladyblog todos los días .— Le sonrió.

— Bueno, vengo como "mensajera" de cierto chico que quiere hablar contigo…—

— ¿Chico? ¿Qué chico?— Preguntó y entonces no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para darse cuenta que quizás era Adrien. ¡Seguramente le iba a pedir respuestas!

— Si quieres saber deberás ir a esta dirección, hoy a la hora indicada.— Le dio un papel doblado.— No sé qué quiere decirte pero parece importante.— Guiñó el ojo y se fue sin decir más, dejando a Ladybug un poco confundida.

Desdobló el papel para leer el mensaje, era escrito a mano, y pedía hacerle un pequeño "favor", para luego pedir hablar con ella mañana en la noche a las nueve en punto. Luego de verlo regresó a su habitación antes de que su transformación terminara.

Al llegar antes de regresar a su forma de civi, Plagg salió de la bolsa inmediatamente y vio como Tikki salía volando por los aires para después seguir flotando.

— Oye Plagg.— Llamó la atención del kwami.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con la carta?—

— Acertaste.— Asintió.— Prepárate, porque irás de vuelta con Chat…Pero de una forma inusual.—

* * *

Adrien estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez. No sólo por el hecho de que Alya y varias personas lo vieron _transformarse_ en su alterego gracias a un akuma, sino que también era probable que Ladybug se haya enterado, o tal vez, no estaba muy seguro. No se hubiera enterado de no ser por todo le contó Alya, quién por fortuna luego de una interesante plática le dijo que guardaría su secreto y encontraría una forma de que los demás testigos también, aunque en medio de esas palabras había agregado un _"por ahora"_ , a pesar de que le preocupaba un poco, confiaba en ella.

Lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse ahora era como hablaría de Ladybug sobre esto, si tenía a Plagg era porque ya sabía algo, ¿no? Era probable que quizás, solo quizás, no supiera y su kwami haya ido en busca de ella para decirle lo que pasó, sin mencionar su nombre, aunque por la forma que actuó cuándo lo vio le hacía dudar. Aun así, si realmente no supiera nada, ya le habría dado una idea sobre quién era, debido al favor que le pidió a Alya sobre mandarle un "mensaje" a la heroína con su dirección para que le devolviera a Plagg sin traer sospechas y que luego lo viera a las nueve en algún lugar dónde pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

Siguió esperando mientras una sensación de preocupación y escalofríos lo invadía, hasta que una mujer que conoce abrió la puerta con un paquete en la mano.

— Joven Adrien, espero no molestarlo, pero nos acaba de llegar este "regalo" de parte de una fan suya.— Le anunció ella mientras le entregaba aquella caja.

— Gracias Natalie.— Le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

— De nada. Y si me disculpas ahora me retiro.— Y abandonó la habitación.

Examinó aquél "regalo", envuelto en un papel rojo con un moño negro, y unos pequeños orificios al costado que no eran fáciles de notar a primera vista. Lo desenvolvió inmediatamente y quitó la tapa, liberando a su kwami en el acto.

— ¡Por fin! Creí que nunca saldría de ahí.— Dijo Plagg para luego darle un escalofrío.

— Sí, a mí también me alegra verte.— Comentó sarcásticamente el chico.

— Como sea, ¿tienes queso?— Preguntó ignorando lo que había dicho su portador, quién simplemente rodó los ojos, por alguna razón no le sorprendía mucho lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Acaso Ladybug no te alimentó?—

— Sí, pero sabes que siempre me da hambre.—

— De acuerdo glotón.— Rio.— Te daré todo el queso que quieras, pero luego me transformarás para hablar con mi lady.—

* * *

Ladybug se encontraba encima del techo de un edificio, esperando a que su compañero llegara mientras contemplaba la luz de la luna, la única luz poderosa que se hallaba en el cielo durante aquella oscura noche. Tenía tanas cosas que contarle a él, entre ellas obviamente lo sucedido, quién sabe cómo se lo tomaría, ¡ni ella misma tiene idea de cómo sentirse respecto a esto todavía!

Aun así, la única manera para resolver ese conflicto era hablar con él, tal vez así las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían y todo volvería a ser más o menos como antes, o eso esperaba.

Finalmente su felino amigo llegó, ya transformado, quién al llegar la saludó con una coqueta sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Bonjour mi Lady.— Hizo una inclinación como si estuviera con una princesa, aunque para él ella era una.

— Bonjour Chat…— Le respondió tratando de no mostrar aquella incomodidad que le empezó a dar ahora que ya lo sabía todo.

El héroe no tardó en darse cuenta el porqué, ella lo sabía. ¿Y acaso le molestaba? ¿Será que estaba decepcionada?

— Así que…lo sabes, ¿no?— Suspiró.

— Sí…Sé que eres Adrien.— Le contestó bajando la mirada.—

— Oh, bueno, ya me lo esperaba.— Rio como un tonto por unos segundos, cosa que arrepintió al instante.

— Y…¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? Tu identidad fue expuesta frente a varias personas.—

— No te preocupes, hablé con la chica que maneja el Ladyblog, Alya, me dijo que tiene todo cubierto. Habló con los testigos, dijeron que solo por ser uno de los héroes de Paris mi secreto estaría salvo, además, aunque quisieran contarlo no tendrían evidencia suficiente.— Contó acerca de lo que habló con Alya aquella vez en la "mágicamente" aparecieron en el estudio sin tener ni una sola idea de cómo llegaron ahí.

— Ah, bueno, me alegra oír eso.— Sonrió.

Después un silencio incómodo comenzó a invadir el ambiente, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir al respecto por un largo rato.

Finalmente, el chico tomó las fuerzas necesarias para volver a hablar.

— Lamento que te hayas dado cuenta de esa forma. No sé qué decir, yo anhelaba decírtelo por mi propia cuenta, pero respetaba tu decisión de no querer saberlo.— Mostró una mirada triste y preocupante.— Comprendo si la razón de tu incomodidad es debido a que te cuesta creer…bueno, quién soy al no transformarme.—

— No es eso Chat, bueno, sí…más o menos.— Trataba de corregir lo que dijo.— Es que, simplemente, es complicado. Es que cuándo eres Adrien eres alguien gentil, dulce y caballeroso, y como Chat extrovertido, impulsivo y coqueto, lo cual no es malo, enserio, a excepción de aquellos chistes malos…Pero es que hace tiempo que los conozco a ambos y son tan diferentes—

— ¡Oye! Mis chistes son purrrfectos* y…Espera un segundo.— Hizo una pausa.— ¿A qué te refieres con que desde hace tiempo "nos conoces"?— Preguntó sorprendido. ¿De verdad había escuchado bien? ¿Ladybug ya lo conocía en su forma de civil? De vez en cuándo se cruzaban durante las batallas, pero si su memoria no le fallaba, no había tenido oportunidad de dirigirse la palabra**

— Sí, escuchaste bien. Verás, es que tú y yo…— Trató de decirlo, pero las palabras no le salían, por primera vez en su vida sentía que debía y quería hacerlo, pero algo la detenía.

— Entiendo, nos conocemos como civiles, pero no me quieres decir. Nuevamente respeto tu decisión.—

— ¡N-no es eso! Y— yo…quiero hacerlo, no es justo qué solo yo sepa la tuya, pero es probable que no me veas de la misma manera.—

— ¿Por qué piensas eso mi Lady?—

— Es que mientras tú eres el hijo de uno de los mejores diseñadores de todo París, modelo, con una vida llena de maravillas…Yo, solo soy una chica común y corriente, no tengo nada de especial.— Contestó desanimada, no le gustaba admitir tener una vida aburrida a comparación a la de él.

— ¿Bromeas? Ladybug o no, estoy seguro que eres asombrosa. Lleves la máscara o no créeme que no te veré diferente y definitivamente no cambiaré mi...— Estaba a punto de decir que sus sentimientos seguirían igual, pero se retractó y pensó rápido en otra palabra.— Lo que pienso acerca de ti.—

— Pero…—

— ¿Pero qué?—

— No soy como tú.—

— Créeme, aunque aún no sé quién eres, estoy seguro que desearía tener una vida normal como la tuya.—

— ¿Eh?—

— Sí, tener dinero, fama y popularidad no es todo. Lamentablemente desde hace tiempo, cuándo mi madre se fue…Todo se esfumó para mí, también para mi padre, y desde ese entonces no es el mismo…— Puso su vista hacia el cielo, y de pronto contempló las estrellas.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Ladybug, por la forma que era su padre ya suponía que no todo era color rosa para él, pero escuchar su confesión la hizo entender que era más doloroso de lo que imaginaba.

— Chat…— Le tocó la mejilla, causando que él volviera a poner su vista en ella.— Lo siento.—

— Descuida, está bien.— Sonrió tristemente.

No, sabía que no lo estaba realmente. Necesitaba de alguien con quién desahogar sus penas, pasar el rato siendo él mismo y que le provocara una sonrisa de vez en cuando. La necesitaba a _ella,_ y no solo a la hora de pelear contra los akumas, sino en su vida diaria.

Ahora se daba cuenta que siendo Adrien o Chat, sus sentimientos no cambiaban, ella lo seguía amando, y por eso de ahora en adelante se aseguraría de estar a su lado siempre.

Por lo tanto se alejó y destransformó enfrente de él, revelando quién era.

— Marinette.— Dijo asombrado Chat.

— Sí, soy yo.—

El chico gatuno sonrió, tratando de contener la risa para que no pensara que se burlaba de ella, en realidad lo hacía de si mismo. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta? Definitivamente era más ciego que un abuelo sin lentes.*** También se quitó la transformación y se convirtió en Adrien. Dejando a los dos kwamis flotando en el aire, viendo desde donde estaba cada uno a la bella pareja.

— Por alguna razón, me alegra saber que eres tú.—

 **FIN**

* * *

*Puntos extra por chiste gatuno(?)

**Este fic estaba basado en el capítulo La Marionnettiste, y supongo que pasó antes de Jackady, el episodio dónde Ladybug y Adrien se hablaron por primera vez

***Tenía que ponerlo, es la pura verdad X'DDDD

¡Hola! MissFarah aquí presente...esperando que no le tiren piedras por tardar :'v Pero oigan, al menos no tardé un año(?) Ni siquiera un mes,solo fueron como dos semanas XD Aún así me disculpo, pero sinceramente digamos que estos días no me dieron ganas de escribir, no sé, no me sentía bien, pero afortunadamente comencé a estar mejor y me puse las pilas para terminar :D

Sé que no es una obra maestra, pero otra razón por la que terminé era porque quería darle un final digno a esta historia, así que borraba y escribía, borraba y escribía, jaja, incluso de alguna forma me puse romántica y creo que un poco cursi casi al final.

Y seguramente se preguntan, "¿Y que pasa luego de la revelación?" Pueeees,eso se lo dejo a ustedes ;) Pero una cosa es segura,años después se casaron,tuvieron a Emma,Hugo y Louis y vivieron felices por siempre(?)XD

Gracias por leer este fic, de verdad, muchísimas gracias, es el primer fic que termino y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. Y no se preocupen, que en el futuro traeré más historias con nuestra mariquita y gato favoritos ;D

Bueno,nos leemos pronto.

MissFarah,cambio y fuera.


End file.
